DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) The gynecologic malignancy survivor cohort is the largest population of long-term female survivors of all cancer sites, with early-stage ovarian and endometrial cases comprising the majority of these survivors. To date, however, long-term quality of life (QOL) disruptions and survivorship concerns within this cohort remain unknown, despite the prevalence of these cancers, as well as the great potential for cure for those with early-stage disease. We propose to enhance development of a gynecologic malignancy survivorship model through evaluation of quality of life (QOL) concerns and survivorship sequelae of women who are long-term early stage ovarian and endometrial cancer survivors. In addition, we propose to examine potential QOL differences for endometrial cancer clinical trial survivors. The study population will include early stage ovarian or endometrial cancer survivors who completed participation in Gynecology Oncology Group (GOG) clinical trial #95 (ovarian) or GOG clinical trial #99 (endometrial) at least five years ago and are without recurrent disease. To achieve our proposed study goals, we will utilize the GOG database for subject identification and recruitment. A one-hour telephone assessment will occur through the established Computer Assisted Telephone Interviewing (CATI) Unit at AMC Cancer Research Center. The specific aims of the study include the following: 1) to describe the significant quality of life concerns and long-term survivorship issues of women who were diagnosed and treated for early-stage ovarian or endometrial cancer five or more years ago, 2) to identify mechanisms which contribute to a gynecologic cancer survivorship model through comparison and prediction of high versus low quality of life associated with long-term adjustment and survivorship, and 3) to identify and compare factors which predict high versus low quality of life for women with early-stage endometrial cancer who completed participation in GOG clinical trial #99. Results from this study could significantly contribute to future survivorship interventions and influence the direction of care for patients with these cancers.